


Junior Prom

by summer_of_1985



Series: Break my heart into a thousand pieces. Do whatever you want. [6]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies), To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: Corner Cafe, F/M, Lara Jean didn't forgive Peter, POV First Person, POV Peter Kavinsky, Peter never went back to Gen, Prom, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Peter's POVAU where Lara Jean never forgave Peter after he 'stayed with Gen for the night'. Peter didn't get back with Gen and has been single since Lara Jean dumped him.
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Series: Break my heart into a thousand pieces. Do whatever you want. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864390
Kudos: 3





	Junior Prom

Prom night. Something I was hoping to go with Lara Jean, but I've been on my own since she walked away from me - and I was coping... ish.

But I was (read, am) in love with Lara Jean, I had a crush on her before my first kiss, and it had just blossomed since then.

* * *

But tonight, was prom night. Lara Jean had gone with her small group of friends (Chris, Lucas, Sanderson and Ambrose).

I was sat by the bar in Corner Café when a slightly rowdy, small bunch of people walked in. Chris staggered in, giggling like mad, she was hanging around Lara Jean, followed by Lucas and Ambrose. I couldn't help but wonder where Sanderson was...

"Lara Jean! Let me look at you," Joan said, shuffling around the bar and to where my somewhat ex-girlfriend was walking in.

Lara Jean was wearing a floor-length, bluey-greeny coloured dress, a pair of coral wedges hanging from her hands. She never was one to follow fashion - it's what I love about her. Her hair (which look like it had been curled) was up in a ponytail, it looked like a scrunchie in her hair, when I took Lara Jean's hair down. Her skin was shiny and little beads were rolling down her neck.

Joan smiled with her hands clasped over her mouth. "Give me a twirl," Lara Jean complies, the skirt of her dress swirled around her legs. "You look so much like your mother," Joan smiled, remembering when Eve Song arrives in the café with Lara Jean's father.

"I honestly would say that Margot looks more like mom, but thank you, Joan," Lara Jean wraps her arms around Joan.

* * *

"You let a great girl go," Joan said to me, patting her hand on my shoulder as a younger girl took their order.

Lara Jean is the only girl I couldn't understand, she is like a Rubik's Cube that I can't figure out. "She walked away from me," is all I can say, before continuing to drink my chocolate milkshake - the first thing I ever had here, when I was still speaking to Lara Jean.

* * *

That was when Lara Jean walked over to the bar, with a small piece of paper in her hand (most likely a list of food and drink) and gave me a small smile.

"Hi, Lara Jean," I start a small conversation with her.

"Peter," her clipped tone, broke my heart even more than it was.

I looked up at her, it was one of the scrunchies I'd got her when we were in a fake relationship, I never asked for them back - I got them for her hoping that she would use them when she would get stressed out exams (like I've seen her do for years).

"Lara Jean, please just let me explain what happened," I begged, reaching out to hold her hand. "Please, Lara Jean," this made her look at me - and I know I look like a mess.

She let out a sigh and nodded. "Ok, explain," she hands the piece of paper over to Joan, who looked between us and smiled.

I sucked in a deep breath, held her hand, and looked her straight into her eyes. "The reason why I went into Gen's room that night, was to tell her that it was over. Because," I take in another breath and squeeze her hand. "Because I'm in love with you, Lara Jean,"

She looked at me with wide eyes. "Really?" She is starting to smile and is holding my hand tightly.

I nod, and look down, not wanting to look her in the eye when she breaks my heart into a million pieces again.

"I'm in love with you too, Peter," she said, reaching for my face and making me look her in her eyes. "I love you, Peter Kavinsky,"

My face lit up, and I wrapped my arms around her body. "Joan, is it possible that you could get some fries for the table?" I ask, looking over at her, as she nodded.

"Of course, sweetheart," Joan smiled, and went back into the kitchen - to give the order to the chef.

"Thank you, Joan," I call to her, grab my milkshake from the countertop as Lara Jean and I go to the booth they were sat at. I repeatedly kiss her cheek and smile down at her with loving eyes. "Lara Jean? Do you, maybe, want to be my official girlfriend?" I ask.

"I would love that, Peter," she kissed my lips and I was in heaven.


End file.
